The benefits of ACE inhibition in chronic heart failure have been confirmed in many studies. Angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) catalyzes the transformation of angiotensin I to angiotensin II, a hormone with antinatriuretic, vasoconstrictor and growth enhancement actions. The combination of ACE with Neutral endopeptidase (NEP) in the treatment of hypertension and heart failure will be studied.